Kingdrassi- Season One
by TheDarkestZero
Summary: Kingdrassi is a very famous school that just about anyone wants to be in. Within are the lives of our twenty-four students, each of their lives intertwining. Relationships and dating, fighting and drug/child abuse, and other teenage problems are present. Pairings...all surprises! Haha! Kingdom Hearts High School fic!
1. Characters!

A cast of twenty four characters are here! Just high school kids, these people face the struggles of being an everyday teenager.

**Roxas**- A major character in the series. _Freshman._  
**Lea**- Roxas's best friend. _Sophomore._  
**Naminé**- Roxas's main love interest. _Freshman._  
**Riku**- A bad boy who becomes enemies with Roxas. _Freshman._  
**Sora**- Riku's closest friend who tries to keep him in line. _Freshman.  
_**Ventus**- A boy nearly identical to Roxas who decides to use the two of them and their same faces to trick their friends. _Freshman._  
**Aqua**- Ventus's main love interest who is actually in love with Terra. _Sophomore._  
**Terra**- Aqua's love interest and a distant cousin of Riku. He wants to do the right thing but is continually doing wrong. _Junior_.  
**Isa**- One of Lea's closest friends, despises Roxas and Lea's friendship. _Sophomore._  
**Braig**- A little bit of a bully who picks on Roxas a lot. _Sophomore._  
**Ienzo**- A nerd who doesn't socialize too much. He is bisexual. _Freshman.  
_**Dyme**- A gay guitar playing lover of all things music. He goes after Ienzo as his main love interest. _Freshman._  
**Lumaria**- A teen supposed to be born a girl but changed to a gay male. _Freshman._  
**Arlene**- Lumaria's closest friend and someone who wants to go out with him, unknowing of his gayness. _Freshman._  
**Pete**- A big bully who picks on everyone. _Sophomore_ (failed three times)  
**Maleficent**- A girl with evil motives who keeps Pete in line. _Sophomore._  
**Xion**- A quiet new girl who has Roxas as her main love interest. _Freshman.  
_**Cloud**- A quiet boy who keeps to himself and is at war with himself. _Junior._  
**Sephiroth**- A main antagonist who calls himself the 'dark version of Cloud'. He tries to steer Cloud to the evil side. _Junior._  
**Kairi**- A girl who has a major crush on Sora. Her sister is Naminé and her cousin is Xion. _Freshman._  
**Zack**- One of Cloud's closest friends, this boy is a wild one. _Freshman._  
**Genesis**- A poetic boy and old friend to Sephiroth, this guy is trying to get Zack and Cloud on his side. _Sophomore._  
**Ansem the Wise**- A teacher turned into Principal of Kingdrassi High School, this man is wise beyond his years. _Teacher/Principal_  
**Xehanort**- A transfer student who turned up with no memory of himself before the school year. Roxas and the other kids eventually try and help this boy out around school. _Freshman._ (Presumably failed last year)

It may be a while before the first chapter is up.


	2. Episode 1: Kingdrassi High (Part 1)

**Episode One: Kingdrassi High (Part 1)**

**Roxas POV**

If there's one thing I know, it's how much school _bores _me. Sure, I guess all this stuff about wars and economics could be fascinating to you. If you weren't me. You see, me and school work go together like fire and water. Throw a little homework at me and I just very might well be extinguished.

The one class I do well in would have to be English. I am always writing, or rather, typing. I'm said to have a very strong mind by my closest friends. People just love my writing. They think it's the best. Actually…just kidding. Nobody knows of my writing kills besides my teacher. We'll get into him later.

Anyway, today of August 13, 2014 starts the first day of my brand new high school. Kingdrassi. It holds eighth through twelfth graders. They've been doing this since, well, today. It makes the place a little crowded with the small eighth graders there. Hey, what am I saying? I _was _one of those eighth graders.

Blonde hair, blue eyes. Considered mildly attractive by the most beautiful chicks. Okay, that's a lie as well. No chick has ever noticed me. Not a one.

Unless you count Naminé, but I guess she doesn't count as she's been my lifelong friend since our parents were friends. Little Nami. Beautiful blonde, short white dress-like getup, twinkling blue eyes. Entrancing.

With us we have another great friend Lea. His dad, Axel, was leader of the military for our region and his brother, Reno, the mayor of a city a little west of ours. Lea…one word to describe him? Confident. Spikey flaming red hair, turquoise eyes and the most cocky of personalities. Always kept a Frisbee in his backpack in case anyone tried to attack him. Weird, I know.

The three of us could never be broken up, not even by the most dire of circumstances. I guess that's to expect of best friends. So this is a little journal I've found a few days ago that I'd love to write everything about life at Kingdrassi. That is, if I don't get bored to tears, leading me incapable of writing.

Zoom to seven o'clock in the morning. Let me set the scene for you: birds chirping, wind whistling, sun lighting up my room, the sky as blue as can be…and Lea knocking impatiently at my door.

I go to open it, and lo and behold, king of the flames Lea stood there with a cocky grin as he barges passed me, jumps into my bed, and gets all comfy.

"Rest and relaxation? Shouldn't you be doing this in class?" I say to him, jumping into bed beside him and putting my arm around him. "Listen, bro, you've gotta stop crashing here. Cramping my style."

"Wanna let me die in the hot hot sun?" Lea replied with a false frown. "Hey, thanks. I knew I could count on you to ruin my mood. How could you?"

"Same way I do everything," I say as I sit up and get off of the bed. "With a smile and determination."

"Ah, I get it," Lea says in between laughs. "High school should be the best thing ever this year!"

"And why is that?"

"Because my best pal is with me!" Lea shouts as he jumps off of the bed, into the air, and collides with me. The two of us fall to the floor, him lying right on top of me. It's a very uncomfortable position, being underneath your friend. Especially someone a grade older than you.

The way we lay is with his entire body over mine, his chin digging into the back of my head. I twist my head towards him and am greeted by his armpit next to my face.

"Nice B.O.," I say, pushing him off of me, barely suffocating. "Shower every once and a while, bro?"

"Showers are for losers," Axel replied, laughing hysterically. Axel falls back on top of me and wrestles me to stay still, holding my wrists with his hands and my ankles with his feet. He was still laughing. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Am I interrupting?" a quiet voice says from the doorway. Lea and I hurry up and get to our feet and stare at our best friend Naminé. "You guys are cute together, you know that."

"Wha!?" Lea screams out and pushes me onto my bed. "Nami! There was nothing goin' on! We're as straight as can be!"

I stand up and push Lea down myself. I then become the true weirdo that I am. "Hey, Nami! What's the haps? Are you fine? Of course your _fine. _Wait, that's not what I—I'm doing great! Ha ha ha!" _Geez, what a freak show. _Naminé would never fall for a doofus like me.

"Okay?" Naminé says in her quietest voice ever. "Come on, Roxas, Lea. We're gonna be late for the first day of school."

I knew this would be the best year ever. AND the year I get to confess my love for Naminé. Everything would go smoothly.

**.**

**Aqua POV**

So leaving the master behind pretty much sucked. The master swordsman Master Eraqus was saddened to see me and my two friends go off to school. We've always been sheltered by Eraqus. More than we should've. And now we were going to Kingdrassi. Best school of the country.

Blue hair. Blue eyes. They call me Aqua. Of course. I was named after my hair. I was rather good in my studies and even better with a sword. That's what Master Eraqus has taught us all these years.

My younger friend, Ventus, just about the sweetest boy you've ever met, surprisingly, has a crush on me. But we've stayed good friends. He doesn't know that I know. He has spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. Ventus probably wouldn't even hurt a fly. That's how nice he is.

Terra is a different story. He's always serious about everything and gives off the cool attitude that I love about him so much. We've been friends for so long, and when we met Ventus, our bond has grown stronger! Slightly spikey brown hair with sparkling blue eyes, overall cute body. I'm squealing right now.

Great. I know Ventus likes me. He doesn't know I know. I like Terra, yet he doesn't know. This has been going on for three years.

So basically, the three of us are each a year apart. Ventus is a freshman, I'm a sophomore, and Terra is a junior. The three of us are on the road right now, backpacks sung over our shoulders, heading for Kingdrassi High School.

A school loomed ahead of us. Terra was looking up and said, "Yep, Ventus, time to show you around this place. Eraqus brought me here in my freshman year. Now you and Aqua can finally see this school. It _is _really nice."

"Hey, Aqua, how about you show me around instead of Terra!?" Ventus asks with the sweetest smile in the world. I knew what he was doing. Trying to get closer to _me _when I wanna get closer to Terra. "Come on, Aqua—"

"This is the first time Aqua is here as well, Ven," Terra replies with a sweet smile of his own. "That is why I need to show you around. Aqua can take care of herself—"

"No, I can take the tour with you too!" I say, rather too quickly I might add. "Ven and I will stay with you! Understand?" I could feel myself blush so I turn around and look the other way.

A ring tone was then going off. A most popular song sung by famous singer Utada Hikaru. _Sanctuary. _Or in Japanese, _Passion._ Terra answers his phone and says, "Hey there, Riku. Nah, we're just walking to school. Got Sora outta bed by any chance? Alright. See you later." He picks up his phone and says, "My cousin, Riku, will be leaving shortly."

"That's cool," I reply. Man, this will be the hardest year of my life. How could I confess to Terra _and _keep Ventus from finding out and getting upset?

**.**

**Riku POV**

Bright days are so dull for me. This is why I love storms. But the weatherman had to predict sunny skies. That's just fine. The walk to Sora's house wasn't a long one. Made me sweat a lot, but I still look great. Silver hair. Long silver hair. Blue-green or maybe turquoise eyes; we could never tell.

As I enter Sora's house I smell the wonderful scent of waffles and syrup made by his mom. I walk upstairs and into Sora's messy room. Clothes scattered everywhere, even on his bed. I look to Sora with a disappointed glare, trying to mentally wake him up.

Well, I could not wake him up that way. Sora, the most cheerful guy the world has ever seen. Hyperactive with that _very_ spikey brown hair and blue eyes. But now he was looking extremely lazy and still in his day clothes from yesterday.

"Wake up, Sora!" I yell next to his ear. Of course he wasn't waking up. I was then deciding to call one of my cousins, Terra. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. When he did, I said, "Hey, Terra. Are you doing anything important right now?" He paused. "Ah, on the road. Gotcha. Ha, nope. Never got Sora outta bed. It's harder than it looks. I've gotta go. After I wake him up, I've gotta convince him to skip breakfast and we'll go straight to school. See ya." I pocket my phone with a small smile. "SORA!"

Sora's eyes were nearly bulging out of his head and he was falling off of his bed, crashing into the floor, his feet in the air. He was looking at me upside down with a frown. He was wiggling his toes and scowling at me for waking him up; but hey, someone had to do it.

"Earth to Sora!" I shout as loudly as I could. Sora was narrowing his eyes to me. "Listen, we need to go to school. Now. I don't care if you're tired. You've slept late and now we're gonna be late."

"WHAT!?" Sora was staring and screaming into the air. He was scrambling to his feet, putting his socks and shoes on and rushing out the door without me saying anything.

I take out my phone again and dial Kairi's number. _Kairi._ She has bright red hair and blue eyes. It had been two weeks since we really talked. She got all flustered when around Sora. Did she have a crush on him? I had to find out. But not now.

"Kairi!" I yell into the phone. "We're headed your way. Stay where you are. I've finally woken up Sora."

A loud voice on the other side was yelling back, "Okay, Riku!" I hung up the phone and smile, looking out the window. School at Kingdrassi was going to be perfectly perfect.

***Hey, and welcome to my new story! I seem to have a thing for Kingdom Hearts and High School. Oh well. Did you like this chapter? It starts out slow and may be boring but it later picks up. In this chapter you've met just nine of the main characters, three of the main trios. R&R please!***


	3. Episode 1: Kingdrassi High (Part 2)

**Episode One: Kingdrassi High (Part 2)**

**Dyme POV**

A group of four. We've been friends a while. Well, I guess you could call us that. My name is Dyme. And I'm a member of the LGBT Rights Club that has been around since 2011. LGTB? Stands for Lesbian-Gay-Transgendered-Bisexual. The group was founded by one of my friends, Lumaria. Without him, where would we be?

Well, I should tell you a little about myself. I have dirty blonde hair, a mullet, I'm against wearing shoes at all times, even at school, I love music, have these awesome sea-green eyes. I'm a certified musician…well, heh heh, not exactly. I call myself that. I play the sitar. I've been in the Junior High Swim Team for two years in a row. My dad Demyx was my old coach.

My best friend. Ienzo, quite a nerd but I respect him. We are polar opposites, I could tell you that. Not exactly my cup of tea, but at least he's a good friend. Steal blue hair, a long bang covering his right eye entirely, though he keeps the back of his hair completely short. He's completely emo. His parents disowned him. He's always reading. Bright aqua eyes. While I'm gay, Zexion is bi. Bisexual. As in men and women. Familiar with the term? Good. Here's another:

Arlene. Popular girl. Bisexual as well. Her blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into a distinctive antennae-like appearance. Arlene's eyes are a vivid green and she is very slim with an hourglass figure. She's bisexual, but nobody outside the group knows this. As such, she is one of the most popular girls I have ever come across. She's mean to _everyone_ except for me, Ienzo, and Lumaria.

Lumaria is the odd one of the group and the person who created it all that time ago when we were what? Maybe twelve? Man, he sure was smart at that age. Yes, he's gay. But the reason he's odd was because he was supposed to be female. Well, he was born female and developed his mother's pink hair, but his father wanted a boy and forced a sex change on him. Thus Lumaria was born! The man with the ruffly shoulder length pink hair and the perfect blue eyes. His lips are a pale pink.

Arlene, being bisexual, likes men and women alike. So she fell for Lumaria. Lumaria, not wanting to break the girl's heart, told her he was bi as well. But Lumaria is actually gay with no attraction for women whatsoever. A confusing relationship, I know.

We were walking down the street towards our new high school, Kingdrassi. The streets were nearly desolated. I decided to pipe up and say, "Lumaria, will high school accept us? Junior High accepted us because the number of gay people was high, but what about now? Nearly a thousand people are there!"

Lumaria stomps his foot in aggravation and says, "Dyme, for the last freaking time, it does not matter! Anyone who thinks otherwise can burn in Hell."

"Whoa, cool it, buckaroo," Arlene states with a giggly tone in her voice. "Don't go that far, Lumar. Lumaria, listen, once we get there we don't have to announce ourselves right away. We could wait a few days—"

"But we always announce our sexualities every freaking year, Arlene," I say with anger in my voice, not wanting to break tradition. "If we _wait_, that shows weakness. And we shall not be weak. Am I right, Ienzo?"

Ienzo, growling under his breath, was finally pocketing his book and says, "Sure. I'd hate to break tradition." There was a hint of aggravation in his voice, and he was just rushing passed me, knocking me to the side.

"What the hell's the matter?" I ask, running to Ienzo. "What did I do?"

"High school's full of bullies," Ienzo says, taking his backpack off and throwing it to the ground. "I'm done trying to please you. It was better when I kept it hidden."

"But coming out feels nicer—"

"_Not to me_!" Ienzo suddenly screams, and he grabs my shoulders and pushes me backwards, making me fall into Arlene. "Um…Arlene—"

"That's it, I can't handle this," Arlene says rushing passed me and Ienzo. "I'm done with you guys. Lumaria, come along if you want. Leave these losers."

"Aww, what's the matter, do the homo people hate each other now?" a voice asks loudly off to the side. Ienzo and I really tensed up as we knew who it was. We look to the side and see Pete. The biggest bully of all time. Short black hair and thickly boned, this guy hated my guts. "Priceless, not even gays get happy with gays. Awesome."

"See?" Ienzo asks, comes up to me and pushes me back to the ground. "This group was a mistake. Lumaria, thanks a lot for this group. It really helped. Arlene, sorry. Dyme, just get out of here. And Pete. Take a hike and leave me alone."

Ienzo started walking away, but Pete was already throwing his backpack at Ienzo, which collides with him and sends the two of them crashing to the ground. "Bam! I gotcha!" Pete laughs hysterically to himself. Pete walks to Ienzo, arms crossed, and when he goes to pull his first punch on Ienzo…he is soon stopped by an intercepting arm.

Standing in between Ienzo and Pete is Terra. Cool guy. Looked pretty hot, except he was straight. "What seems to be the problem here?" Terra asks in his calm yet gruff voice. Behind him Aqua was squealing in happiness at Terra while puny Ventus was just staring at Pete with hateful eyes. "Get outta here. NOW!"

Pete was growling to himself and ran off in a random direction. Ienzo stayed sitting on the ground and was looking up at Terra, his hero. "Terra, thank you. I owe you one. Pete was being a jackass, so whatever." He was then standing up and running towards school without consulting me.

"Glad we could help?" Aqua asks, looking ahead to Ienzo who was still running. School was less than a few meters away. Lumaria and Arlene were soon ditching me and I was walking with Terra's group to school. A pretty decent group to say the least.

.

**Xion POV**

I watch from the sidelines, unnoticed by many. Especially _Roxas_. They call me Xion. I used to have no name. I was an orphan. Adopted only last week…people call me emo. Can I blame them? I have the short black hair, I've contemplated suicide many, _many _times, and I'm never around…_people._

But there is one light within me burning strong…the one that makes me go on. My love for…_Roxas_. Roxas and I have only talked once…in seventh grade. He didn't even know who I was. An orphan, found her way to school and crushing on a boy! How dumb of me to ever think miracles could happen.

But then I got adopted…and now I can actually see _Roxas_ every day! And he doesn't have to see me without friends! I can hang around my cousins, Kairi and Naminé! Then Roxas won't think I'm a loser with no friends!

And then I saw _him_. Roxas…standing there with his big goofy grin and that spikey blonde hair, looking ever so gorgeous. He walked up to me, pressed his finger to my lips, and embraced me in a hug…

Rewind. That is _so_ not what happened. I did see Roxas. With Naminé and Axel behind hm. Roxas turned towards me, smiled, and turned away. That means something, right? Does he have a crush? Of course not, he's obviously in love with little Nami.

I walked up to him shyly, but couldn't at all make eye contact with Roxas. So I turned to Nami instead. "Hey, Nami, how's it…how's it going?"

"First day of school chills?" Nami asked in a kind voice.

"That obvious?" I replied, trying hard not to sweat and go limp in front of my several-year-crush, Roxas. "Summer's been…lonely, you know?"

"Lonely, eh?" Nami asked. "Oh, that's right!" She turned to Roxas and Lea. "You may know them, but let me actually introduce them. My two best friends, Roxas and Lea."

"Got the name memorized?" Lea asked, and I chuckled. "What? You sure are quiet…I like that. Loud boy, quiet girl…makes a relationship worth having." I raised an eyebrow and backed away. "Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. I _have _a girlfriend."

"You do?" I ask, kinda relieved.

"You do?" Roxas asked. Of course, Lea's lying to keep from making things awkward. Not even Roxas knows if he has a girlfriend or not.

I started breathing in and out, and turned away and tried walking, but Nami grabbed my wrist. "Please stay. We could be friends together, Xion. Don't shun people anymore."

"How can I not shun them?" I said, feeling the anger tense up in my body. "I'm a shy little girl with no experience with _humans_. Being here is a mistake."

"But Xion!" a voice calls towards me. I look ahead and see the bounding, spunky red head running towards us. Kairi, Nami's sister. "Xion, I heard you're coming to school. Don't shun us, alright? Come out of that shell—"

I understood what they were saying, but I couldn't handle it. I jerk away from Nami and say, "Nami, Kai, I don't care. I can't be here…in public!" I turn around by not only did Kairi grab my arm but Roxas as well. "Rox—"

"I'd love to be friends," Roxas says politely. He then took his hand back and said, "I mean, if you want to. You're choice."

"Sure," I say, feeling flustered. Many thoughts spiraled through my head. Roxas…of all people…wanted to be _my_ friend! Was it too good to be true? Maybe, but I did not care. I was now friends with the hottest guy on the planet, Roxas. "Let's be friends then!"

Then a shoulder brushed passed mine and knocks me away. I stare in anger at the person, and it was…oh no. The biggest, baddest brute ever. The one and only dumbest creature that ever lived, Pete.

"Not cool," Kairi pouted. "Watch where you're going—"

"Thank you so much, _mom_," Pete says with a very depressed and angry face. "Because today is just the _best_ day ever, isn't it. I can't believe Terra would stand up for such a—such a—_homo_!"

"Excuse me, move along," a voice says, and a guy with brown hair approached. This must've been the famous Terra. "Pete, you were asking for it. Sexuality doesn't matter…are you done bullying for now?"

"Done?" Pete asks with puppy-dog eyes. He then smirked. "I haven't even started yet."

Pete walked off, and I just sighed. "Thank goodness," I said, but it was too loud. Pete turned this way.

"What was that, smart mouth?" Pete yelled, and Terra intervened yet again. "Butt out!"

"Chill, Pete," Terra said. "Just leave everyone alone. Get outta here!"

"Where are your two cohorts and the Homo Squad?" Pete asked in a dopey voice. "Are they out… watching porn together—?"

"You sick bastard!" Terra screams out and pushes Pete backwards, making him fall over. "That wasn't even funny!" Terra, who had seemed so nice, had just exploded in front of the whole school. That's when I realized, I was out here. In front of a thousand people. In front of Kingdrassi.

Pete got himself up and muttered a quiet "Sorry" and walked off in a hurry. Terra just clutched his head, looked at me, bowed, and then walked off.

"Great day, eh?" Lea asked with a frown. "So…made a new friend…you, Xion; we've gotten to our long awaited high school; we've witnessed a fight between the second coolest guy at school—next to me of course—and the biggest bully ever. What. A. Day."

Yep. What a day, alright. But at least I could now be close to Roxas.

.

**Zack POV**

How could my day get any better? Walking down the road, sniffing the sweet smell of the flowers that was wafting through the air, my black spikey hair moving with the current of the wind. The name's Zack. Zack Fair. Not too many of my friends go to Kingdrassi now, but hopefully I'd be able to make some friends!

And maybe I could ask out the girl of my dreams! Aqua…the light at the end of the tunnel. We've met once before, at a sporting tournament. I went up against her friend, Terra, and I got the chance to meet her.

_'__How 'bout one date?'  
'Sorry, but I don't think—"  
'Come on, it'll be fun! Maybe, when I can become a true hero, we can go out for real!'_

That was our conversation. Three years ago. At this major swordsman event, Terra completely whooped me. I was sorta good, but no match for Terra. I guess that's why Aqua never kept her promise. And I didn't either. I was not a true hero.

I was finally on the grass in front of Kingdrassi, looking at all the new and old faces there. And then I spotted…Aqua, walking out of the school with her buddy Ventus beside her and those four awkward kids from that LGBT group. Pete the bully sulked in a corner, with Terra in the distance just eyeing him with intense anger.

"Hey, Aqua!" I yell out, and I finally catch Aqua's attention. She looks over, smiles, and then frowns, walking slowly towards me. "Hey, remember me? It's Zack! Zack Fair? The guy who asked you out?"

"Oh, I remember you now," Aqua said. "I was a little confused…I couldn't recognize you. The hair…it's the same. To be honest, I did not expect you to come to this school."

"Yeah?" I reply. "Well, I totally expected you to be here. I sort of, um, checked which school you were going to by use of the internet? Was that wrong? Am I a stalker?"

"Um, this kid is a little weird," Ventus says as he walks up to us. "Did he say he asked you out? That's…interesting. Though I can't see a guy like this being in a relationship with you. I mean, you'd be better off with me…or Terra. We're both good people."

"Um, yeah, hi," I mutter in annoyance. "Standing right here, Ventus."

"Whatever," Ventus said, scratching the back of his head. "The bell is gonna ring any second now! We can totally be ready for school now! Kingdrassi…awaits us!"

I clutch a fist and yell, "Yeah, bring it on, Kingdrassi!"

…

**3****rd**** POV**

The bell was about to ring, and all the students were ready. Roxas, Lea, and Naminé joined with Kairi, Riku, and Sora in front of the doors, waiting for the time when those majestic doors will open.

Pete sat in a corner of the field, soon accompanied by a young girl with a greenish tint in her skin with wicked eyes. When around her, Pete felt a sense of both fear, and relief.

Dyme, Ienzo, Arlene, and Lumaria, though not talking to one another, stood next to each other about to enter the school as soon as the bell rang. They were also going to hold off on telling anyone of their sexualities.

Terra stood glaring at Pete with distaste while Aqua tried to comfort him. Ventus and Zack would not stop staring at one another, trying to have a mental war that was going nowhere.

Every student was ready. Generally, school can be a bore and bothersome, but they say Kingdrassi is at least better than other schools. They'd just have to wait to find out.


	4. Episode 2: Sanctuary

**Episode 2: Sanctuary**

**Roxas POV**

So the school was looking fine so far. The hallways were sort of large, but people were still crowding around. I had to bid Lea and Nami farewell; I had none of them in my first class. _Digital Graphics_. I did however have Xion with me. Another face I recognized was Aqua. The three of us were conveniently the first in the class.

"So…Roxas, is that your name?" Aqua asked. "Wow, what is up with the way you look?"

"Am I supposed to take that as a joke, or an insult?" I responded.

Aqua smiled and said, "You look just like my best friend, Ventus. It's rather strange…he hasn't had any long lost brothers or relatives, but you're the spitting image of Ven. I wonder why that is. The only difference is the clothing and that your voice is deeper. That's all."

"So a Roxas lookalike, eh?" Xion muttered in the doorway. She certainly was a weird one. "Hi, Aqua, my name is Xion." Xion's eyes then went wide, and she immediately looked away in fear. "I'm sorry! If you wish to not call me that, then call me any other name, by all means!"

"What?" Aqua asked Xion in a sweet voice. "No, you're Xion! I can see your being shy, but don't be!"

More people entered the room. The teacher was the last to enter. Golden blonde hair with a mustache-goatee and amber-orange eyes. "Hello, students. For those who are new to Kingdrassi, I am Ansem the Wise, your teacher."

"Yeah, this'd be awesome!" I exclaimed, but then I realized everyone in class was staring at me. "Uh…hi?"

"May we begin?" Ansem asked. "Now then, those new to Kingdrassi…listen up. This school is a place of sanctuary. No bullying, no racial prejudices, no slander or libel, no anything that would upset another individual. Understood? I am also here to announce that starting next week are elections for Student Council and Student Body President and so on."

"Excuse me!" a voice said from the front of the room. This person had longish, light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He wears a red jacket over a white button-up t-shirt.

"Who speaks?" Ansem asked with interest.

"Genesis…" the boy replies with a calm tone. "Genesis Rhapsodos. Excuse my outburst, Mister Ansem…but why do we have to have labels? President, vice president, student council…or just regular students? I say we can all be those things if we try. We should not have a set number of people for the job. Everyone should have that opportunity."

"Interesting, interesting," Ansem muttered with a small smile. This guy, Genesis or whatever, was a brilliant speaker and thinker. "Brilliant, Rhapsodos, but back that speech up, if you will."

Genesis bowed and said, "Yes, sir!" He stood up straight and said calmly, "Academics, athletics…it seems like today that's all we're focusing on. But what about personality? We're missing the main asset to any human being." He lifted up a book bound in leather that had come straight from his pocket. He opened the book. "Those who don't understand life and its epics cannot call themselves true heroes of this world." He looked down at the first page and recited it.

_"__When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." _**—****LOVELESS Prologue **

"Um, what exactly was that?" a student from the back towards the entryway asked. "Sounded like poetry."

"From where I come from," Genesis spoke with his eyes closes. "LOVELESS is an epic written by a fantastic poet. It explains the story of three friends in an endless war to obtain the fabled 'Gift of the Goddess, taking on the roles of a "Hero", a "Traveler", and a "Prisoner". I am that Hero."

"You believe some stupid fantasy story?" a voice asked from the back.

"Jay, that is enough!" Ansem the Wise exclaimed. "That is all, Rhapsodos?" Genesis nodded. "Good. We are still holding elections, but that was very poetic of you, Genesis Rhapsodos. Thank you; now sit down."

Genesis followed Ansem's instructions and sat down.

"Now let's get started with the lesson, shall we?" Ansem replied. "We'll have a lot of fun in this class. If you're not aware, this is your Digital Graphics class. Now, let's get down to business."

.

**Dyme POV**

So I guess I could start off with my first class. Gym. Wow, I hate exercise almost as I hate Pete. Speaking of which, there he was in my class. Standing off in the corner, still upset about what happened earlier. The boy named Lea was there throwing a basketball into a hoop and cheering himself on.

"Ugh, I hate this!" I screamed out, and fell onto the floor and rest my back against the wall. I looked down. I was barefoot. I always am. It feels nice being barefoot all the time. I hadn't even done anything in Gym yet and I felt sweat already in my mullet. Ugh, whatever.

I looked towards the entrance and there Ienzo was. Yes, I had someone I knew in here! Hurray for destiny! I raised my hand into the air, and motioned my hand in a waving motion, getting Ienzo's attention. He sighed and walked my way.

"Dyme, hello," Ienzo said and sat down next to me. "Um…sorry about earlier. The freaking out after Pete appeared…sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

"Give me a good foot rub and we'll be good!" I said, and jokingly stuck my foot out dangerously close to his face. Instead of dismissing it he took it in both hands and started massaging. "Whoa, okay, thank you?"

"Don't mention it," Ienzo replied, stopped massaging, and then looked towards the court. "Dyme, I hate Gym _so_ much. What are we even doing today?"

"DODGE BALL!" a voice shouted from the center of the gym. The coach was there with his smug smile and his bald head and his extremely long tube socks and dress shoes that no man in his fifties should ever wear. "Put down that basketball! Today, you'll be put into two sides: Those with athletic prowess, and those…without it."

"Oh, give me a break," Ienzo sighed.

The teams were formed. I stood next to Ienzo on one side of the court, staring down Pete who was on the other side. I looked To Lea, and he was looking way to excited to be in Gym. Other kids and nerds and people with no athletic abilities stood around us.

All the tough burly looking kids were on the other side. Pete appeared to be team captain. So naturally we chose our team captain…did Dodgeball even _need _captains? Oh well, I thought.

Our captain was a guy with blonde hair. Spikey blonde hair. Blue eyes. He had his eyes closed and looked almost peaceful, until he opened them. He turned towards every one of us and spoke in a calm demeanor, "I am honored to be your captain, even though I believe Dodgeball does not need captains. My name is Cloud Strife."

This kid had a strange feel to him, though. He had muscles. Like, more than what we had. Of course, we had no muscles whatsoever. Cloud didn't have those overly muscular arms that the other side had, but enough to show he has been training recently.

The coach just laughed and ran out of the court. If only we could just pelt him with those balls. Pete started counting to three, though he miscounted and decided to count to one, in which he took a little too long thinking of the number two…and when he said zero, the coach blew the whistle.

Immediately, balls were flying. Is this how everyone starts out Gym? Playing a random sport with no explanation? Pete got the first throw in. It managed to knock a kid into another. Perfect.

Cloud was able to retrieve the ball and threw it at Pete, and it went unimaginably fast. Pete dodged it by a hair, and the ball smacked into the wall behind the other team.

Lea grabbed two balls and threw them, each heading straight for Ienzo. God, Ienzo was slow. I managed to get in front of Ienzo, stick my foot out, and the ball soared to the other side, over Lea's head, and straight into an unexpecting victim.

This went on for what seems like two hours, though only forty minutes had passed. There were seven people left in the game. Ironically, it was just me, Ienzo, and Cloud on our side, while Lea, Pete, and two others on theirs.

The two others had on black coats with their hoods up, which was weird. Very weird. Finally Lea got put out. Took a ball to the face and flew against the wall with a thud.

I shouldn't have laughed, because next thing I knew, I was being slammed in the stomach by a hardly thrown ball. Four left. Cloud was all alone. The coach was cheering for Pete's team. But Cloud seemed to handle himself just fine.

Eventually, and this is the funny part, Pete, the leader, got put out before his two hooded friends who stood there and did _nothing_.

"Are you going to do anything?" Cloud asked politely. "Or, I win—" His cockiness got the better of him. A ball struck his chin and he fell onto the ground in pain. He clutched a fist and said, "I am impressed…who are you?"

The hoods were off. Two people who looked slightly familiar. One was Braig. Braig sports gold eyes, pointed ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks that is tied into a long ponytail. "The name's Braig," he said with a smirk.

Lea immediately gasped when he saw the other one. Most of his hair is tucked into his cloak, though a portion is not and falls over the back. He has pointed ears and golden eyes as well. Lea started to say something, but all that came out was a sigh. At long last he said, "Isa…how are you?"

Braig…Isa…the two that moved away at around the same time at our old school. Those two, me, Ienzo, Lumaria, Arlene, and Lea…we were together at that school. Isa was Lea's best friend. Emphasis on the word _was._

"Something about this isn't right," Cloud muttered, and walked up to the two. "Braig and Isa? You two were not registered for this class…what is going on?"

"How would you know who was registered for this class or not?" Ienzo asked curiously.

"I may not be the best Dodgeball player, but I _am _a good class spy," Cloud smirked. "Coach hired me. I'm not a student in this class; I am supposed to keep watch." _Keep watch._ Something about the way he said that sent chills down my spine. "So, anyone want to explain why you two are here?"

"We got transferred from our old school so suddenly," Isa took the stage then. "There was an _incident _and direct eyewitnesses were removed from the school…almost like an expulsion, but only for _that_ school and forever. We are now here…didn't our old school call here to say that? Radiant Garden High?"

"_Oh,_" Cloud suddenly said. "You are two of them then? I see. Welcome to Kingdrassi…you're right at home."

Ienzo pulled me aside. I knew Ienzo didn't approve of Braig…the guy was a lunatic. And for his old school to dump him on us like this? So suddenly, too. "What?"

Ienzo said, "Braig…he did something. But _what_? Braig and Isa are two of the ones who got removed from Radiant Garden…normally that doesn't happen unless you're a direct cause of something bad. Maybe Braig and Isa were behind a terrorist attack—"

"That seems like a stretch," I added.

"Dyme, I'm only trying to say that he's no good," Ienzo replied, and looked towards Braig. Some interesting year this was going to be. Lea was still in shock. Oh well.

.

**Zack's POV**

I admit I'm not the_ best_ at academics. Or maybe the teachers never gave me the credit I deserved. I was in my second period classroom…it seemed more like a dojo for swordsmanship.

Swords lined the wall. Fake and not sharp at all swords. My parents set me up for Swordsmanship Class because they wanna toughen me up. Jokes on them, I've practiced with actual swords before. There wasn't a thing I couldn't handle.

I looked around._ Only six students?_ I didn't really know any of them, except for the one with silver hair. Long, silver hair with long bangs that frame his face, dressing in a black leather coat. The coat has a large collar that reaches his ears even when folded back and is kept closed by a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist. _Sephiroth._

From where he's from, he seems to be a master swordsman. I'd love him to train me, but odds are that's about as likely as Aqua marrying me. Oh boy, I've gotta stop thinking about her.

Towards the front of the classroom was the kid known as Genesis Rhapsodos. He held his leather book in his hands, looking all nerdy as he scanned the books contents.

In the doorway was Cloud Strife, searching the hallway with a faraway look in his eyes. The other two were kids who never talk, so I'm not gonna name names.

Cloud walked into the classroom and said, "Hello, one and all. Welcome to this Self Defense Class. This is _not _by any means a fighting course. It is to learn the art of self-defense. No real swords here."

"Where's the teacher?" I asked, and Cloud looked at me with…a smile. Nobody smiles at me.

"You're looking at him," Sephiroth said suddenly, standing up. "Cloud, is it? You are the teacher for now. Angeal also trusted me with teaching duty. We're student co-teachers, per se. Juniors, good at teaching. The actual teacher, Angeal, handed this job to the both of us because he has fallen ill."

"I was expecting an actual teacher," Genesis called to the two. "What on earth can you two do that he can't? That's right—nothing."

"Rhapsodos," Sephiroth mused, smiling at Genesis. "Take a sword. Lunge at me. Take your best shot. Try as hard as you can. I dare you to make a fool out of me."

"Fine, I've got this," Genesis muttered, and took one of those metal swords with the blue foam tips (which prevented anyone from hurting anyone) from a rack at the back of the classroom. "NOW!" Genesis lunged at Sephiroth, nearly throwing himself at the silver haired teen. Instead of dodging, Sephiroth stuck out his own silver toy sword, slammed it into Genesis's, and the blue sword clattered to the ground. "What—?"

"A disarming maneuver," Sephiroth muttered. "I showed you that move to prepare you…try and attack somebody, and they just might very well surprise you. You'll be disarmed in minutes. Be wary of your opponents."

"Interesting, Teach," I muttered with an amused smile. I loved this class. Not one, but technically two teachers that were also students at this school. Why weren't there more in this class though?

"Sephiroth," Genesis said, as if answering my thoughts. He had suddenly appeared behind me without me noticing. "People get scared of Sephi easy. Nobody wanted to get stuck in this class, for fear of their…lives."

"He can't be _that_ bad, can he?" I asked. I was starting to feel as though Sephiroth truly _was _as bad as they say. But I've known him for a while…

"Sephiroth is bad news," a voice whispered behind me. One of those kids who never talked. "Jay. Jay Newman. Junior. Jay Michael Fitzpatrick Newman Jr. That's me. I came here to see what kids Sephiroth will _torment_ this year. Last year he got two twins to duke it out at the back of the school."

The kid to the side of him who also didn't speak looked a year young to be in high school. "Sephiroth plays mind tricks on anybody he wants. He seems nice, but he'd bend you to do his bidding with the snap of a wrist. Leo Luxford. Um, that's my name. I'm an eighth grader…you know, seventh and eighth grades merged with Kingdrassi. Quite a change."

"Nice to meet you two," I replied. "And Sephiroth…I'm not buying it. If he is as bad as you say, maybe I can change him."

.

**Unknown POV**

I looked around, unable to comprehend what I was seeing. I only remembered flashes. I could not remember anything else the previous day. In fact, nothing stirred in my memory…the entire previous school year was absent within my mind.

As I looked around, a bunch of people in uniform shuffled about. An elderly lady held my hand and was speaking to me, though I didn't feel like talking much. Two men stood in front of me as if observing me.

The two parted and the woman let go of my hand. Now standing in front of me was a man with long blonde hair and orange eyes. He muttered something, and he was the only one I could understand.

"What ails you? Come on, speak! Tell me your name!"

A name stuck in my mind, though it was the one thing not alien to me. So I did the polite thing and muttered, "Xeha…nort."

"Xehanort," the guy in front of me repeated. "Alison, get Xehanort some food and water. Terance, Issaic, go get his paperwork." The three others took off. "My name is Ansem…I'm a teacher at Kingdrassi High School. I'm also the one who found you and called Social Services. So…where are your mom and dad?"

"Gone," I said on instinct. I didn't know _who _my mom or dad was. We must've not been close.

Ansem lowered his head and said, "Friends? Any at all?" I shook my head, and he sighed.

"Wait!" I suddenly shouted. At this point it didn't even feel like _I_ controlled my actions or speech anymore. What was with my memory? "I had two friends. But I can't…remember…"

Alison, the elderly woman, returned with a bowl of ramen and a bottle of Sprite. Weird…Sprite was my favorite. I started eating away at the ramen, startling Ansem and Alison as I finished in under a minute.

"I'm worried about him," Ansem replied. "The orphanage is the best place for him, but he'd never make friends. I'll suggest taking him under my wing. He can stay with me while we search for anyone he knows…or can't remember…his parents, his two friends…anyone."

"Is that sounding good, dearie?" Alison asked me. I looked up from my empty bowl. "Ansem would like to keep you with him while we find your friends. If you say your parents, are gone, then the only alternative is your friends." She looked away from me. "Wise Ansem…he honestly can't remember anything about his life. He seems to remember little things, like his mother and father being…um…gone? And he only had two friends… but that's it."

"Come with me," Ansem said, and after that, everything seemed black. Where was I going? I wondered, I felt myself following this man, but I swear I could see only black, with flashes of…unfamiliar yet tingly scenes playing around my head.

Where I was going, I did not know.

.

**Riku POV**

The end of the first day had come at last. I walked out the building with Sora following behind, side-by-side with Kairi. I knew the two liked each other but they didn't know that.

I looked ahead and saw Roxas, Lea, and Naminé were walking together, Xion following slowly behind. I looked to Xion…there was something in her face I've never seen before. Confidence. How do I know her, you ask?

We were in the same orphanage together. We were both five. At that time, a family adopted me and not Xion. Xion was left all alone. I got adopted by this nice family, and I met Sora, and later the girl Kairi was adopted by the mayor of our town. We became friends. I had all but forgotten the cute girl, Xion.

The frightened little girl I once knew, had vanished and was replaced with this newly, semi confident girl I was unfamiliar with. What happened to make her look like that? Was it her new friends?

I ignored Sora trying to make conversation with Kairi, and started walking fastly ahead, checking Xion out. I then stopped myself and jerked my head away. _What was I thinking?_

I seemed like a complete pervert, staring at Xion as she walked away. I punched myself in the face within the depths of my mind…or so I thought. Several people looked over to me, wondering why I was punching myself in the face.

Sora was confused and started laughing, while Kairi yanked his ear and Sora stopped immediately. Wow. We walked home, the day ending quickly. What was going to happen tomorrow? Time would tell.

***Sorry it took so long to update this! I promise I'll have the next one up faster! I had some stuff to do! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! I'm trying to create the perfect personalities for each individual character. I hope I did well! By the way, from here on, I'll name every chapter by a name of a music from the Kingdom Hearts OST. Like this one is Sanctuary...you've got the gist of it. See ya next time!***


	5. Episode 3: Working Together

**Episode 3: Working Together**

**Roxas POV**

School started as normal. We walked inside the school; Lea let out a huge belch and rushed to bathroom. Xion left me and Nami alone. The usual. When Lea returned, the door to the building opened again. Standing there was Ansem the Wise. He had a kid to the side of him. Maybe around sixteen years old. I wasn't positive.

He had mildly tanned skin, golden eyes, and silver hair which slightly spikes and falls past his shoulders in the back, with bangs that framed his face. He wore a white button up shirt, which reaches to his thighs, a black vest with a high collar, long armbands which cover his forearms, and dark grey pants stuffed into his boots.

The boy stared blankly at nothing in particular. Everyone crowded around the area wondering who this kid was. Ansem clapped his hands three times and said, "Welcome this young man to Kingdrassi. His name is Xehanort, and he has had a troubled life in the past. Make him feel comfortable around here."

Ansem left for his room, while Terra approached Xehanort. This kid…he seemed different than most people. Distant, unaware of the world, deep in thought. Terra sparked a conversation with him, but Xehanort did not answer and walked away.

"Hey, um, Xehanort!" Terra shouted back. "I'm trying to welcome you!" Xehanort just walked away without looking at Terra, and Terra just frowned and chased after the poor boy.

"Hey, Rox, I gotta go!" Lea shouted to me, and before I could ask him why, he said, "I'm going sign up for Student Body President!" Okay, I've heard a lot of stupid stuff in my life, but what he said takes the cake. I started laughing. Lea raised an eyebrow and said, "Ah, come on, Roxie! You gotta give me more credit!" Before I said another word, Lea left, with Nami bidding me farewell and running alongside him.

"Typical," I replied to no one. I turned around and bumped into…a mirror? No, not a mirror. Though I did kinda wish it _was _a mirror. This boy looked…exactly like me. Same styled hair, blue eyes…was he…? "Ventus?" I hoped I got it right.

My reflection spoke back in a slightly higher pitched voice, "And you…must be Roxas? Aqua told me. You…how is this even possible? You look _exactly _like me."

"Wow, this is crazy!" I exclaimed, looking my twin up and down. "We can't be related…?"

"No, not possible…" Ventus said. "Although I was an orphan, I doubt we're related. I've got this idea forming…Roxas, wanna play a joke? I heard of this story where there were identical twins that were separated, and later they meet up, switch places, and go visit their respective parent. The parents did not even know. Maybe…we could switch places?"

"That'd be cool," I said quietly. "But…what if someone finds out that we switched? And our voices…they don't match to well. But…maybe we could also go to each other's classes as well! Which class do you have first period? I have Digital Graphics."

Ventus smiled and replied, "Civics. You could mess with Terra's mind…he has that class."

"Uh oh, this could be bad," Roxas mumbled. "Aqua's in my first period class…she could spot you, couldn't she?"

"Oh well!" Ventus shouted out. "This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship, buddy! Call me Ven. Now, let's go change outta these clothes!" Ven grabbed my wrist and rushed me towards the bathroom. Wow, I've never seen someone as hyperactive as this boy.

Once in the bathroom, Ven slammed the door shut and locked it up tight. Ven looked at me and said, "We can't approach our friends _unless_ we switch outfits." He yanked off his shirt and threw it to me. He kicked off his shoes and socks and pulled his pants off, yelling, "Hurry and give me yours!"

I did the same, and eventually we were wearing each other's clothing, including shoes and socks. The funny thing was, we actually were the same height, around the same weight, and every article of clothing had fit.

"I think this could work," Ventus muttered. "This may be a stretch, but I think _our _parents wouldn't know the difference." He cleared his throat and then attempted using my voice. "Roxas, Roxas, testing one, two, three." He then squealed in delight. "Oh my holy god, we _are _gonna pull this off!"

Ven was getting excited with this…could we really pull this off? Wouldn't someone figure out?

We walked out of the bathroom to be immediately ran into by Lea. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. The expression he wore was priceless. I knew we didn't need to worry about tricking him…he'd never met Ven in his life.

The bell rang, and whenever I tried to walk off, he stopped the both of us. "Wait! There are…two? Which one is…gah, my brain hurts!" He grabbed Ven's hand and said, "Roxas, who is this guy?"

Ven laughed and said in my voice, "His name is Ventus…Aqua and Terra's friend. We just met…nearly scared the hell outta both of us. Well…I've gotta go to class."

Ven scurried off while I stayed behind with Lea. "Um, yeah, nice meeting you…um…Lea?" Making my voice higher pitched was a tad painful.

I ran off towards my class…oh, god, I already failed…I headed for _my_ classroom…not Ventus's! I tried running back the way I came, but a hand gripped my shoulder. "Ven?"

I turned around and there was Aqua. "Oh, hey, Aqua—"

"Roxas!?" Aqua said almost immediately. "What are you…doing in Ven's clothes? Where is he?"

"I'm…Ventus," I muttered, trying to figure out how Aqua guessed it was me so quickly. "Me and Roxas look alike, is all."

"You're even forgetting to sound like him? Roxas, what is going on?"

I heard footsteps, and I turned around and saw _Ventus. _Ventus said with eyes closed, "Roxas, oops, went to the wrong classroom…this is _yours_, right? Good…" He looked up and saw Aqua's glare. "Gyaahh! I mean…um…hey, Ventus, what are you doing here…?"

"Explanation?" Aqua glared at us. She was a very sweet girl…but with intense eyes, she could make us do _anything_. I broke under pressure. So I told her everything. "Are you crazy!? You realize how much trouble you could be in? Ventus, Eraqus would be so disappointed…you know this could be called skipping class, right, even though you technically _are_ in a class!?"

"Calm down, Aqua," Ventus said. "We just wanted to fool our friends. That's all. Lea fell for it and thought I was Roxas…maybe Terra would get the idea that Roxas is me."

"Unbelievable," Aqua sighed. "Fine, Ven, fine. Come in this class if you'd like. Before the second bell rings. Roxas, head to Ven's class. But be careful not to be caught or I could also be in trouble here. I know who you two are, after all."

"Yes!" Ventus pumped his fist into the air and ran into the class. Aqua sighed and said, "Roxas… go now." She mouthed something that might've been a curse, but I couldn't be sure. So I headed to Ven's first class.

.

**Terra POV**

It was the beginning of recess…I wasn't giving up on my plans to help out Xehanort. For some odd reason, the boy was in _all _my classes. But that just gave me the time to help him out and find out his background. Let me describe Xehanort…he never talks.

He never tried making any friends. The only one he would _almost _talk with was me because I forcefully put ourselves in the same group for a few of our future projects. And then again, he'd only say one word.

I asked him what school he came from…he answered back with an 'I don't know' and refused to look me in the eye again. Xehanort wasn't a bad kid…he was obviously irritated and almost a little sad. But I couldn't find out why. I followed Xehanort to the lunch line.

"What are you eating for lunch?" I asked Xehanort politely. "Geez, _what _do they even have?" Xehanort didn't respond. "Please tell me what's the matter…I can help out. Really." Xehanort shook his head and tried walking faster to the lunch line. I caught up with him and with a sigh said, "Xehanort…please…tell me…I could help. I'm from a group of helpers back at Land of Departure…I can be a good friend—"

A metal plate from one of the tables clattered to the ground, making a sound that sounded almost like gunfire. It may have startled me, but that was nothing compared to Xehanort's reaction. He flipped out. Big time.

He spun around to the direction of the plate fell over onto his backside, and sweat poured from his brows. I realized he was nearly paralyzed…but when he clutched his head and stood up, he wiped the sweat from his face and acted like it never happened.

"What's wrong, Xehanort?" I asked, this time with more force in my words.

Xehanort then…finally spoke. "I…I was just…that plate sounded a lot like a…gun." And that was it. No more words exited his mouth. I tried asking more questions, but he made grunting noises in his throat that obviously meant '_Leave me alone.'_

"Fine, Xehanort, whatever," I said in defeat. What's a guy gotta do to get a boy talking? I was suddenly shoved in the shoulder by…Ventus. I looked to him and said, "Hey, Ven, how's it going?"

"Hey…Terra?" Ventus replied uncertainly. "How's…um…Xehanort coming along?"

"Perfect," I groaned. I looked to Xehanort, and he had started walking away. "Xehanort, we were gonna eat lunch together! WAIT!"

I ran away from Ventus, and out of the corner of my eye I saw, walking up to Ven…Ven? Two of Ven? But I couldn't care less. I chased after Xehanort.

.

**Ienzo POV**

Lying down, back against the wall, I was able to think. My feelings for Dyme…were they real, or fake? Sure, the guy drives me much a majority of the time, but he has that flare that I've never seen in a guy before. Dyme was really starting to be…an amazing guy. And I never realized it. When did this attraction start?

When I was twelve, and the group was created, I met the gang… Dyme used to kind of bully me…he always commented on how nerdy I was and would always walk all over me…and then we became great friends after an unknown change.

A felt a kicking at my side, and speak of the devil, there Dyme was. He threw his backpack down and it landed on top of me. Before I could say anything, little old Arlene appeared from behind Dyme.

"Arlene, what is it?" I asked with concern.

Arlene snickered and said, "I plan on wowing Mr. Ansem by showing him some designs I made." I arched an eyebrow. "Designs for a website. A chat website. Me and Lumaria came up with the idea. But we need some help… Ienzo, you're good with technology, right? How fast can you create a website using all my designs, plus make it suitable for anyone to use?"

"All I need is a night," I sighed, getting up. "Are you sure about this? Any stalker can stumble across the website. But first…a name. We need a name."

"How about…ZipChat!?" Arlene said with a seductive smile. "Zip, as in, as fast as lightning. _Zip!_ You could chat with anyone within seconds! Anonymous, friends, and family alike! So…it'd be up and running by tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, but I would need to fix any bugs that would occur," I muttered to myself. "It's genius, Arlene, I like it. We can convince Mister Ansem or the principal to host a Grand Opening of ZipChat, here at school!"

"Yeah!" Dyme said. "Maybe I could find someone nice to chat with…"

I looked to Dyme and scowled.

.

**Xion POV**

During lunch I was walking side-by-side with Lione Luxford, my younger adoptive brother. He calls himself Leo so everyone calls him that now.

I started walking away, but Leo gripped my shoulder. "Xion…I need some advice." Whoa. Leo, the one who acted like he always hated me, was now asking me for advice. "You see…there's this girl I like. How do I know how to ask her out properly?"

He couldn't have picked a _less_ sensitive topic? My experience with guys wasn't so easy. But I gained my courage and said, "Lione, if you like her, show her you do. Because if you don't…the chance to be with her will vanish. So…just go for it."

Leo smiled and said, "Thanks, sis." Before he could say another word, he just ran off. That was a little weird.

I realized then that I had to be up front about my feelings. My feelings for Roxas are real and will never die. I turned around to go look for Roxas, when, speak of the devil, I collided with him head on and the two of us fell to the ground.

"Sorry, Roxas!" I shouted out, jumped up and grabbed hold of Roxas's hand, pulling him up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Roxas said with a bright smile. "And…um…Xion?"

"Roxas, sit down," I said on instinct. The two of us sat down on a bench. I didn't want to do this. I feared the worst. But I had to overcome my fears. Roxas had to know, whether or not he felt the same. "There's…a secret I've been keeping from you all these years. Even though we technically _met_ yesterday. Well, since seventh grade…when we met…"

Roxas shifted uneasily. I was confused, but I went on.

"I've had…um…strong feelings for you," I muttered, closing my eyes in fear. I didn't know what was happening anymore. But I felt a pair of warm hands touch mine.

"Xion, you're so sweet," Roxas said, and I opened my eyes. His blue eyes sparkled with a radiance of pure love. I had never felt as I did now. There was a moment of silence, before he leaned in…and laid a kiss on my lips. I felt energy. I had the strength to go on. I held our kiss, wondering if this was fiction and not reality.

He placed a hand on my cheek, and then instantly jerked it away. He backed away, accidentally biting my lip in the process. But I was too in love to say anything about it or to care.

"This isn't right," Roxas said. I then noticed…his voice was a lot higher.

"Oh my god," I said, suddenly realizing the worst possible scenario. "You…" I stood up quickly. "You're not Roxas!?"

"Calm down, Xion!" the not-Roxas said, trying to calm me. "I'm…his lookalike, Ventus. Call me Ven." I sat down next to him and gripped my forehead. "Earlier me and Roxas switched places to fool our friends…though if I didn't know any better, I'd say you _love _him, haha…"

"Shut up," I growled. I was just played. I thought Roxas had feelings for me. But this guy…Ventus…? Did I feel that way towards him? "You had me going, and now I'm even more upset."

"I can go get Roxas right now—"

"Don't," I replied swiftly. "I don't want to be around him right now. Just…leave!" I couldn't even control my actions anymore. I shoved Ven hard enough to knock him off the bench, and I ran off and made a B-Line to the restroom. Once in, I locked the door, ran into a stall, and sat down on the cold hard floor, feeling all depressed.

"Xion?" I heard a voice ask from the next stall. I heard the stall door open, and then footsteps outside mine. "Xion, is that you? I thought I heard you sobbing." It was Kairi. "What's wrong?"

"I was going to confess my love…for Roxas!"

"Oh, you like Roxas?"

"I went to him…and we kissed…"

"Xion, that's great! I'm so proud of you! But what hap—"

"It wasn't Roxas," I stood up and opened the stall door, looking Kairi in the eyes. "It was someone who looked exactly like Roxas…Ventus. I feel so bad…"

Kairi took my hands in hers. "Xion, get a grip. You can still tell Rox—"

"I'd rather die now," I said with anger, and stormed away from her and out the restroom. I didn't want anyone to see me. Nobody. At that moment, I decided against being social, and I kept to myself more than before. And to think I started to change. Then this happened.

.

**Lea POV**

So I ran as fast as I could, bumping into a lot of strangers, until I reached the school's office. In there, I was acquainted with Ansem the Wise. I thought he was a teacher; I guess I was wrong.

I looked at the plaque on his desk and saw that _he _was the principal. Great. Another guy that I liked, who could very well start to hate me like my other teacher. Wow. Just. Wow.

"Mr. Ansem," I said politely. "I'm here to register for Student Body President."

"Do you have what it takes, Lea?" Ansem asked me. _Dang._ Did I even think this through.

"I want this school to be more enjoyable," I replied with a smile. "So make me president and I'll deliver ever kid's hopes and dreams."

"That's good," a voice said, and walking in was that guy, Terra. "But along with fun, you need discipline and things that would _ make _people do well in school. I also want to be Student Body President."

"You do realize you two are currently the only ones looking for this occupation?" Ansem asked us. Great, just what I needed. Competition with Terra, the true genius. What was I?

I was then pushed to the side—rather harshly—by Arlene who even almost toppled over Terra to get to Ansem. "ANSEM!" she screamed out. "I have lots of ideas for a school chatting website!" She handed him a paper with an eye appealing design.

Ansem arched an eyebrow.

"This website that Ienzo and I can work on will be a site people from our school can chat on whenever they want. And Ienzo had an idea…the login password would be our student id number, that only we know. There, only kids from Kingdrassi can log on. I have the designs, and Ienzo has the computer expertise. Isn't it just brilliant?"

Ansem started to say something, but Terra interrupted, "Wow, that is actually a pretty good idea. On me and Lea's campaign, we can promote this website and get everyone to join. That was we can provide what the student body wants… a good social life when balancing between home and school. What do you think, Ansem? Lea?"

"It may be a bad idea," Ansem said. "But I'll see where this goes. But Arlene…Ienzo's idea was flawless. But I have to take some time considering implementing the Student Id Numbers into the website to be used as passwords."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Arlene cried out, grabbing Ansem in a hug and then running off.

After she was gone, Terra said, "Well, now that we've got that out of the way…Lea, I hope this will be a good competition. May the best man win?" He held his hand out, and I shook it with no problem.

But this was awful. The school's top student and people-pleaser was my opponent. Good fun. Very good fun.

.

**Riku POV**

I felt so dirty. I was sitting with Sora, completely ignoring his long-ass story, and stared at Xion like some pervert. She was sitting by a bunch of lockers with her head in her lap. So I stood up and walked towards her, completely disregarding Sora.

When I got to her, I sat next to her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Xion."

Xion looked up and at me, and started backing away, but I threw my arms up and said, "Please don't be scared. What's wrong?"

"Do I know you?" Xion asked, wiping away a tear.

"We were in the same orphanage," I replied with a smile. "When we were five. I got adopted without you. We were best friends."

"…Riku?" Xion asked. Yes! "That is your name, right?" I nodded. "Well…there's this guy I like, and I can't cope with being in love if things keep spiraling out of control. I accidentally kissed someone who looked just like him."

"Who's the guy you like?" I asked. Yep, not a total pervert move there, Riku.

"Roxas…" Xion muttered. "I've liked him since seventh grade. You wouldn't mind…helping me through this? I should be asking Kairi or Nami about this, but I feel like you'd understand…you're a guy, right?"

"Nope, I'm just a female with a sexy bod like a guy," I replied, trying to be funny. And Xion actually laughed. Her frown completely turned upside down. Things couldn't be better. I was going to be able to bond with her. And _without _the stalking this time.

So we continued talking. About _everything. _She told me the entire story of her crush, about the lookalike Ventus… _everything. _She was starting to open up to me.

I had a feeling this school year would be awesome. I just knew.

.

**Zack POV**

If you were smacked in the face with a foam bat by a guy who kept his nose in a book all day, you'd be pretty pissed too. So I went to the dojo for more training, and me and Genesis started sparring with one another.

I lunged at him…and he dodged by ducking, swung his bat at my feet, tripped me over, and swatted my face, making me twist around a 360 and fall down.

Genesis helped me up. At least he was nice. "Ha, got carried away I guess. It's all good."

"Nope," I instantly said, and swatted the back of his knee with my bat, and he fell over, clutching his knee. "Okay, I got it…never let my guard down. Are you happy?"

"Extremely," I said, helping Genesis up. He was about to make a move, but I said quickly, "Try it on me and it will not work."

"Good match," a voice said, and I heard clapping. Sephiroth stood in the doorway. "Now, Cloud's not here, so I'm going to have a little match with Zack. Don't disappoint me, Fair."

"I won't," I said, running at Sephiroth before he even grabbed a bat. He took one conveniently out of his back pocket, swung it, and smacked my bat, sending it flying. "Oops."

He swung his bat at me, and I kicked it, sending it flying to where mine was. I stood up to go get both, when I heard the sound of metal.

I whipped my head to the side and saw Sephiroth unsheathe this shining metal and platinum sword from a sheathe strapped to his back, and he slashed it through the air. Before I knew it, I felt a little pain in my cheek.

I felt my cheek…wet. I looked at my fingers…blood red. There was a tiny slit in my cheek. I felt a burning sensation as the slit, I felt, started opening up more.

"Dude, are you _crazy_!?" Genesis yelled, rushing to me, taking a bandage from the nearest first aid box and applying it to my cheek.

"I'm not crazy, I'm strong," Sephiroth said. "This is the only way to make Zack Fair a man. Cloud isn't here to stop me. You know what they say: what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Don't be frightened…all I'll do to you won't kill you. It'll just hurt… a hell of a lot."

And from that day I dreaded seeing Sephiroth. That sword…that's illegal to carry that to school without a permit. Sephiroth was my new enemy.

.

**Xehanort POV**

When Terra left to go to the office, I thought I've seen the last of him. No such luck. He returned to try and get me to talk. I _hate _talking. The bell to go back to class rang, and I was forced to go with Terra. Every noise I heard on the way…frightened me.

I couldn't begin to understand why yet. It reminded me of gunfire. Not just that plate clattering. But _everything_ was echoing like a bullet in my head. Why was I so scared of guns? Does it have to do with my memory?

Only time would tell.

**Did you like this part? I tried to put as much characters as I could into this one. Next part will take place during the School's grand opening of Arlene and Ienzo's new website they hope to accomplish, with some words from Terra and Lea. Will those two be able to hold their ground before one loses the competition? **

**I also wanted to put two possible pairings in here as well. Xion/Roxas, Xion/Ventus, and Riku/Xion. Which one will be right for Xion?**

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry it took long...again. PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the series so far. Thanks all of you. Peace out! **


	6. Episode 4: Byte Bashing

**Episode 4: Byte Bashing**

.

**Arlene POV**

The plan was going smoothly. Get Ansem to consider using our ZipChat idea. Check! Get the two running for president to make a speech about it. Check! Get the rights to host a _Welcome to Kingdrassi_ party. Check! Getting the website to be fully completed. _Almost_ check…

You see, Ienzo was on the last part of creating the site. Passwords. He planned on using the student id numbers as the passwords, but it was taking longer to implement them into the system. Other than that, every page of the site was up. Wanna have me fill in everything the chat site has to offer? Ha, guess you'd have to wait and see.

During the morning, this wasn't going to great.

I was pacing back and forth in the computer lab, waiting for Ienzo to finish working on the site on his laptop. Ienzo was a total tech wiz with a flair for science and reading. Even so, he looked nice with that hair. He's one of my closest friends besides Dyme and Lumaria. I had to make him feel special to the school somehow. And what better way than to have him appreciated as the _Kingdrassi's ZipChat! Site Builder_?

Ansem walked in. "Ienzo, are you almost complete? If you're not, we'll have to scrap the idea altogether because you can't be missing classes for this."

"We have everything up and running, sir," I decided to say before Ienzo could open that smartass mouth of his. "_Everything._ But the passwords… there are a couple of glitches occurring. You see, we tried Ienzo's account. But the student id logged into someone else's account. The student ids are not matched correctly with their corresponding accounts."

I may seem like the most popular and ditzy one at school, but I can be very smart if need be. I wasn't all makeup and glitter, you know.

"Is that so?" Ansem asked. "Ienzo, a word from _you _now. Are you nearing completion?"

"Almost…" Ienzo said in a calm yet obviously exhausted voice. "Let's see now…" We heard a bleeping sound. Ienzo nearly squealed in happiness and said, "I could finally log into my account! Now it better have started working for everyone else's. Because if we have any complaints, we need to shut this down."

"Creating a website all night was not the best idea," Ansem muttered.

"Would you have allowed this on any other day?" I asked him. "The grand opening of this was only able to be held on the Kingdrassi's Welcome Party."

"And my father's a graphical designer and my mom's a natural website creator and internet personality," Ienzo said in a smart tone. "Their son had to be born right."

What he didn't tell Ansem was that he was adopted at age two because his family was abusive towards him. His real parents were drug addicts and weren't smart at all. They disowned him. His adoptive family is smart. He did not get his smarts genetically.

Ienzo closed his lap top and stood up, saying, "Come on, Arlene, Dyme's waiting." He walked out the room, laptop under his arm.

I smiled and followed suit. This day was going to be awesome.

.

**Roxas POV**

At lunch today was going to be the welcome party for Kingdrassi, hosted by Arlene and Ienzo and the LGBT Club. It was going to be a _very _fun day, I heard. The last two classes of the day were supposed to be cancelled, and I was going to be able to just hang out with my buds. Nothing could be better.

I walked around school with Lea, talking about which girl was hotter. I could not say that I liked Nami. Lea is such a weasel when it comes with secrets. There's no way he'd be able to keep his mouth shut.

Speaking of Nami, she ran up to us and started gasping for air. "What's wrong?" I instinctively said.

"There's a…fight…you wanna come see this?" Nami said, and as soon as she said that, several people ran from our area down the hall and towards the bathroom, with Ansem, Arlene, and Zexion following. I nodded, and the three of us ran too.

Standing in front of the bathroom was almost the entire school, and the center of attention was Pete and Terra. Terra stood firm with Xehanort behind him. Xehanort didn't look scared in the slightest.

Xion also stood there with an open mouth, looked at Lea, Nami, and I, and said, "Hey guys. Pete instigated the fight so Terra punched back. Apparently Xehanort said something Pete didn't like."

"Why are you defending him?" Pete asked in anger. "He called me an…ignumis…an ingnor….ignu…."

"Ignoramus," Xehanort said calmly. "You obviously don't know up from down or right from wrong so I said something. Have a problem with that?" What? Xehanort was actually _talking_?

Pete tried to push passed Terra, but a hand grabbed Pete's shoulder and stopped him. Standing there was a pale girl with a greenish looking face, cold black eyes, bright red lipstick, sharp fingernails, jet black hair, and an aura that made her presence feel…menacing.

"Maleficent," the girl replied. "Pete, call _yourself_ off. Sorry about him, Xehanort. Run along now." Terra looked to Xehanort, and Xehanort turned his head away. Terra sighed.

"Who are you?" Pete asked rudely. "What was it…Maleficent?"

"Guilty," she muttered. She then walked away mysteriously…who was Maleficent?

While she was gone, Ansem approached Pete and said, "Pete Andrews get to my office. Now. We'll have this discussion during first period. Go." And with that, Pete grumbled off.

All the fuss died down, and Terra and Xehanort were the only ones who stayed besides Lea, Nami, Xion, and I. Xion started smiling again and said, "Nami, let's go to the restroom before class." Xion practically dragged Nami along, Nami trying to keep her ground and failing.

"Alright, Lea, I've gotta tell you something to keep things from being awkward between us," I immediately said, and then started hyperventilating when I realized what the hell I just said. "Um…I have a crush on someone."

"Oh, really, already?" Lea said with his face lighting up. "So do I…so, who's the lady you got the hots for?" Should I tell him? Should I not? It all depended on his reaction.

Though I was unable to see his future reaction. I just knew it wouldn't be good. "Tell me yours, first."

"Don't tell anyone," Lea muttered. "I won't give away the whole name, but it starts with an 'N'." I was immediately dissatisfied with what he had said. "Starts with an 'N'?" Anyone could start with an 'N'. Natalie, Natasha, Noelle, any one of those girls. If it was who I was thinking of, I'd hate him and myself for it.

Oh well, I told myself. It's better if I didn't pry too much. Then I might find out the hurtful truth smacking me in the face.

.

**Xion POV**

I stood in the bathroom, carefully locking the door and making sure nobody had seen Nami and I walk in. I was getting ready to spill the whole thing. About Roxas. Assuming Kairi hasn't told her yet.

Oh, heck, I shouldn't have even done this. I've only trusted three people with this secret. And they weren't even my best friends. But what if Nami, had a crush on Roxas? That would ruin _everything_. Everything would screw up. This was torture. Complete and utter torture.

But I decided to speak up anyway. "Naminé, there's something I need to tell you. Don't freak out or anything… please… you're the fourth person I tell. Well…I'm in love with Roxas."

Nami was instantly smiling and gripping me in a hug. "What, were you worried that I liked him or something? You can tell your bestie anything."

"I'm your bestie?" I asked, feeling happiness and confusion. "I've only known you a little bit. And we're so far off. My birth parents are related to your family. But we're not even family. We've never seen each other until a little over a week ago."

"But I'd like us to be besties," Nami replied. "Now, since we're being up front about this, I have a confession as well. I have a small crush…on Lea, but it's nothing major!"

"Oh, please take him, he's too much for me," I said, laughing.

"Just curious, though," Nami started, looking me in the eyes. "What other three did you tell, before me, your best friend?"

"First was Ventus," I muttered. "He's someone who looks exactly like Roxas. They were pretending to be each other, to fool their friends, and I ended up kissing him. Ven called it off when he realized this was a mistake, and the truth came out. Later I broke down and told Kairi, and then I bonded with this Riku kid who I felt like I could tell him anything."

"Sounds like a great guy," Nami said with a smile. "Now, I do believe class will start any minute now?" I smiled and nodded, and we wrapped our arms around each other's neck and walked out of the bathroom with confidence.

When we got out, the bell rang, and I headed off to Digital Graphics. I had to face Roxas. This was going to be very hard. As soon as I got there I couldn't take it any longer.

Do symptoms of nervousness include shaking violently, short on breath, and feeling as if the sky was was going to rain fire? Because that's what it felt like.

I smiled at Roxas though I knew he wouldn't return it. I was already becoming creepier than I needed to be. Just stop staring, I told myself. Just stop. But then…I broke down.

I couldn't describe the immense pain I felt. The pain burning through my head like an open flame, set on my brain for the ultimate torture. I clutched my forehead to ease the pain, but nothing worked. I thought all was good. The pain receded. The warm glow of the room seemed to soothe me. As did Roxas's presence.

My throat felt dry, so I stood up, and without raising my hand, said, "Mr. Ansem!" Ansem looked to me. "May I…go get some water?"

"Sure, but hurry back," Ansem replied.

There was my chance to get away from Roxas. I started walking towards the exit, ready to go buy me a bottle of water. And for a split second, that burning sensation was back. And as soon as it left me, I felt lightless as a feather. I felt myself turning heavier, and then I slammed against the ground.

The feeling was gone suddenly. I was in such great pain, that I no longer felt it. I thought I felt…blood? Running down my forehead. I heard several students gasping and screaming and rushing to me for help.

I lazily opened my eyes, and saw me propped up against the wall with Roxas, Aqua, and Ansem right in front of me. And Roxas was holding a cold wet towel on my forehead, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Are you alright?" Aqua asked. "What happened?"

"I feel light headed," I muttered, ignoring the question. This was just awful. I made a fool out of myself. In front of Roxas. But he apparently didn't care. He had genuine concern in his eyes. I looked to him, smiled, and looked back to Aqua. "Migraine… terrible migraine. Then… sore throat. Short breaths. Light headedness. Then I fell…"

"Either she has serious migraines, or she just had a simple panic attack," Ansem considered.

"But that didn't seem like a panic attack," I responded with a frown. "Why would I have a panic attack, huh?" I glanced at Roxas, then to Ansem and Aqua. "I don't…"

"Will she be alright?" Aqua asked.

"It's not a major concussion, but she should still be fine," Ansem replied. "Roxas, Aqua, get Xion to the nurse so she can call home and—"

"No!" I screamed out, immediately felt light headed, and hit my head against the wall. "I'm fine…you have to keep me in school. Please. I wanna go to that school welcome party thing."

And with that the class returned to normal…I got a few awkward stares from Roxas and the rest of the class, but I had to be strong.

.

**Ienzo POV**

I paced up and down the computer lab with Dyme trying to—rather badly, I might add—calm me down. But I couldn't stay calm. It was Recess now, and we were ready to call all the students to the auditorium to witness the unveiling of ZipChat. Arlene was in the corner of the room talking to Lumaria. Yep. The LGBT Club was hosting the school's Welcoming Party.

When Ansem showed up, my body tensed up and I asked, "Show time?"

"We just made an announcement," Ansem replied. "The whole school is heading to the auditorium. We should head there now."

"Let's get this started?" I asked, went to the back of the room, and picked up a fedora that was lying on a desk. A black fedora with a white ribbon. My style.

Arlene had on a stunning and sparkling red dress. Dyme was…wearing a thin plaid shirt-jacket that was unbuttoned all the way, showing his chest. Lumaria had on a black tux and black dress pants with a red rose in his tux pocket.

"Yeah, we're ready," Arlene replied, and the four of us headed out of the computer lab, down the stairs, and towards the door to the auditorium. There were loads of people entering. "Let's hope they like ZipChat."

We entered, and there were hundreds taking their seats. We made our way down the aisle in between the two large masses of chairs and loud teens.

Arlene and Lumaria stepped onto the stage, and they pulled Dyme and me up. We stood in front of the whole school. Scariest moment of my life.

I grabbed a microphone from the podium to the back of the stage. I looked up and saw the gleaming lights start to dim, as the stage started lighting in a brilliant rainbow color.

"Salutations, Kingdrassi High School," I said in a loud enough voice on the mic. "I'm Ienzo, and this is Arlene, Lumaria, and Dyme…this gathering is sponsored by the LGBT community." I looked in the crowd, immediately saw Pete, and glared at him. We're opening this welcoming party with a surprise from Arlene and myself…imagine, a new kind of chatting site— much like MySpace or FaceBook—only better?"

Arlene grabbed the mic and said, "We're introducing a school approved chatting site! It was designed by me and coded by Ienzo here!" She gripped my shoulders from behind. "And it is called…ZipChat!"

Everyone stayed silent. I decided to speak next. "Listen, fellow students! The way this works…create your own username and your password will be your student id number. It's a simple chatting site…create your own chat rooms, or join the main Kingdrassi Chat. You can block anyone you choose, but only for the right reasons. Hacking will not be tolerated…the minute a person is sensed as 'hacked' or 'hacking', the one responsible will be immediately kicked off of ZipChat. Any questions?"

The first to raise his hand was Xehanort. That silent man…I barely recognized him, but I remember him from our old school, Radiant Garden High.

"Yes…" Arlene muttered. "Xehanort?"

Xehanort cleared his throat and said, "Is this site…safe to use? What about all those bad people out there like stalkers and really good hackers?"

"I've fixed all the bugs, and now it is safe from any outside force," I replied. "Remember, the passwords are your student id numbers. This prevents anyone from outside of the school from logging in, reducing the number of attempted hacks." I cleared my throat. "Any more questions? No? So when you're home, go on ! Here are a few words from our two candidates running for Student Body President. Terra and Lea!"

In seconds the flaming haired boy and the calm brunette walked onto the stage with confidence. Terra was the first to speak. "Hello, I am Terra Eraqus and I would like to run for the role of student body president!"

"The same goes for me," Lea started. "My name is Lea Kasai! Now, now, I know this may be too early to say this, but I already believe I've won. After all, it's partly my fault this party is happening today. And that obviously means I'm fit to be king of the school. Right?"

"What are you doing?" Terra asked. "That is not noble of you at all. What's possessed you today?"

"Terra, quit trying to ruin everything," Lea said with a fiery tone in his voice. "I'll be a more fun president."

"Anyway…" I muttered, trying to keep the two from fighting. "These two have joined together with the LGBT Club and helped in creating a website as well as this Welcoming Party. I hope, once the next week comes, you students can choose who'd you like as president. Now…how 'bout a party!? Want to dance and have fun? Get to the gym directly behind this auditorium. Don't dawdle around!"

And with that, the many students started to leave. I slumped down, Dyme sitting to the side of me, saying, "I think that went well."

"Yeah," I muttered uncertainly. I was just glad for those speeches to be over with. Pure torture. "Arlene, Dyme, Lumaria…let's go to the gym?"

"What is your deal?" we had heard Terra ask Lea, right when we walked out of the auditorium.

Once home, I'd have to use ZipChat to the fullest potential.

.

**Lea POV**

"My deal is that I wanna be school Pres!" I said angrily. Terra was starting to piss me off. Was he acting this way because he wanted to become president even more? So much for that calm demeanor. He was trying to get me to chicken out.

"Whatever," Terra muttered. "Lea, we've gotta go. What's a school party if we can't be there? We are running for the role of being their president, are we not?"

"We are," I replied, and rushed out of the auditorium with the rest of the student body. When I got to the gym, I was immediately ambushed by Roxas and Ventus. "Hey, you two. You sure you not twins?"

"Positive," Roxas said laughing.

The gym was decorated with lots of balloons and streamers and posters as well as tables filled to the brink with an endless supply of food. This was my kind of place. When Nami arrived, I was going to ask to dance with her, but decided against it.

For a year now I have had a tiny crush on Naminé Hikari. I barely showed this attraction, and didn't like her sexually, which is a first. I only like her personality. I wouldn't dare to tell Roxas… did he like her as well?

And then two I recognized walked up to our group. Xion and Riku. Of course, Xion was my new friend, but I didn't know Riku all that well. The way the two acted seemed as though they were best friends.

But I noticed something peculiar. Riku spent all his time with Xion now. I don't think he's really hung around Sora or Kairi in a while. I didn't think much of it though.

The party lasted the rest of the day, and believe it or not, that school website idea was a fantastic idea. When people began to leave school, all they could talk about was going onto ZipChat and creating an account. The same went for me. I _had _to create me an account as soon as I got home.

So when I got home, I rushed into the house, passed my mom and my dad, Axel, and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I sat on my messy bed, grabbed my laptop, opened it, and went to .

The page was yellow, with white sign up boxes to put our information in. In the top right corner was the logo in bright orange letters, '_ZipChat_'. To the left of it in smaller letters was the Kingdrassi logo.

I put my real name, first and last, in the first two boxes. Underneath it was a box to put in our username. So I made up mine. 'FlurryofDancingFlames'. The box underneath was to input my student id number. 'AX9143' I clicked 'confirm' under that and my account was instantly created.

The page it redirected me to was a page where I could customize my account. So I made it as I saw fit. Each account could be changed to look as how you would want it. At the top right corner was a 'Start a Chat' icon where, once I clicked, then had the choices 'With Who?' or 'School Chat' or 'Start a Chatroom'.

I clicked 'Start a Chatroom' where I was able to click the participants I'd like in my chat. How convenient was that? Thank goodness everyone I could choose out of had their real name displayed instead of their usernames; it helped me from taking a long time finding the right person.

After I invited them to a chat, it didn't take long for them to start showing up. It was just about everyone I really knew, both my friends and those I've seen at Radiant Garden High before.

…

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**Midway through this chapter, I have to say a few things. Occasionally throughout the Kingdrassi series, there will be several chats that I'll show in the form of an ACTUAL chat room. So no hating for POSSIBLE text speak and or chats that start like {username* has entered the chat} or something like that.**

**I'm also using this author's note to say the characters' last names that I failed to mention in the first character chapter of this story, as well as state all the usernames.**

**Roxas Kisaragi: KeyofDestiny  
Lea Kasai: FlurryofDancingFlames  
Naminé Hikari: ChainofMemories  
Riku Yami: SoulEater  
Sora Skye: KeytoHeart  
Ventus Kaze: LightHeart  
Aqua Mizu: MasterAqua  
Terra Eraqus: LandScaper  
Isa Tsukiakari: LunaDiviner  
Braig Kimimaro: Freeshooter  
Ienzo Otaku: CloakedSchemer  
Dyme Kaori: MelodiousNocturne  
Lumaria Hana: GracefulAssassin  
Arlene Heikin: SavageNymph  
Pete Johnson: HeartlessCommando  
Maleficent Korana: EvilFairy  
Xion Zisa: Zero  
Cloud Strife: AngelofMidgar  
Sephiroth Yami: OneWingedAngel  
Kairi Hikaru: SpunkyRedHead  
Zack Fair: TheNextHero  
Genesis Rhapsodos: Loveless  
Xehanort Waru: ForgottenHero**

**…**

**Xion POV**

I started making an account. But I decided against putting my real name. It _was _optional. I could just put my student id number and everything will be fine. My name…Zero. Wait…why use this for chatting? I could use it for much more.

I could use this account to get Roxas. All I had to do was friend Roxas, get in a chat with him, and start confessing my feelings for him slowly, but surely. Then…I could reveal myself if he asks to meet. Or _I _could ask to meet him. Any way I looked at it, it was foolproof.

My account was created, and now nobody knew it was me.

.

**Lea's Chat POV**

***FlurryofDancingFlames started a chat* **

FlurryofDancingFlames: Hello, is anyone there?

***KeyofDestiny has joined the chat* **

KeyofDestiny: I'm here, Lea! This site seems like a big hit, right?

FlurryofDancingFlames: Seems like. When is anyone else gonna get here?

***ChainofMemories has joined the chat***

ChainofMemories: This is a cool site. I'm glad they made ZipChat. I don't have to text too often now.

KeyofDestiny: Best friends forever, right, Nami and Lea?!

FlurryofDancingFlames: Exactly!

KeyofDestiny: …

ChainofMemories: Hm?

KeyofDestiny: There's some guy I don't know trying to friend me. He doesn't have his name put. Should I accept?

FlurryofDancingFlames: It doesn't hurt to have new friends, right?

KeyofDestiny: Okay, I friended him.

***Zero wants to join the chat***

KeyofDestiny: Lea, let him in the chat.

***Zero has joined the chat***

FlurryofDancingFlames: Hello, who is this?

Zero: I wish to not be called anything. Call me Zero.

FlurryofDancingFlames: Okay…

KeyofDestiny: Then tell us about yourself…?

Zero: I'm shy, I used to be an orphan, and I'm single. Also looking for a relationship.

FlurryofDancingFlames: Are you gay then?

Zero: I'm not gay. Or a guy. I'm _female_.

FlurryofDancingFlames: Ah. Well sorry. I'm not looking for a relationship. To be fair, I have a crush already.

KeyofDestiny: I'm looking for a relationship, but I have a crush already.

Zero: You do…?

ChainofMemories: With who? :)

KeyofDestiny: I keep that stuff private, Nami. You know that.

Zero: Nah, it's alright.

KeyofDestiny: Why did you randomly friend me?

Zero: I like to meet new people. Especially blondes like you, Roxas.

KeyofDestiny: Wow, you know what I look like. That isn't creepy at all…

Zero: Sorry, I didn't mean to come off as a total creep. But I have been watching you at school for some time now. The aura you give off is mesmerizing and…friendly. I _had _to meet you :)!

FlurryofDancingFlames: Whoa, Rox, you got a secret admirer. Not so secret anymore.

ChainofMemories: Zero, sorry, but you may have to leave this chat. Isn't this a form of harassment. Plus she could be some dirty disgusting stalker.

Zero: That hurts, Nami.

***Zero has left the chat***

FlurryofDancingFlames: You made her leave, Nami!

ChainofMemories: I've gotta go for a moment. I'll be back on in an hour! My mom just called. I have a few errands to run! Bye!

***ChainofMemories has left the chat***

KeyofDestiny: Okay…?

.

**Xion POV**

It was fifty-three minutes. Fifty-three minutes I sat on my bed thinking to myself. Naminé, my cousin, had called me a dirty stalker. I just wanted to see if I could impress Roxas. Because he'd never fall for me. Plus he said he had a crush. This day was turning into something awful.

My door opened and my mom stood there. I minimized my browser and looked at my mom. Well, my adoptive mom. "Yes, Gladys?"

"_Please_, dear, _please _call me Mom," the lady insisted. But she wasn't my mom. "You have a visitor. She said her name is Naminé?"

I frowned. "Send her in." Within seconds, Nami had entered and sat on the edge of my bed. "Hey, Nami."

"Xion, I forgot to give you this book I borrowed," Nami replied, handing it to me. "Why didn't you get an account on ZipChat?"

"Not my thing," I replied to her. "But if I did, and friended someone and talked a certain way, wouldn't it make me a dirty and disgusting stalker?"

"No, of course not—" Nami started, but her words caught in her throat. "…Repeat that?" I stared her down. "You aren't…"

"Get out," I snapped at Nami. "I'm in a bad mood today. ZipChat isn't my thing. Got it? Now get out. Tell _Gladys _that I'll be staying in my room the rest of the night."

"Alright," Nami said quietly, her eyes trained on the floor. She obviously knew I was _Zero_. But I couldn't say anything about it. The moment she left, Leo walked into my room.

"Lione, _get out_!" I screamed. I ran to him, pushed him out the door, and slammed it. Normally I'm too quiet…but now I was filling up with rage. Nami had thought I was a stalker and probably knows my identity on ZipChat now. Roxas has a crush and the chance of it being me are none. The next day, once school ended, I had to do things more smoothly on ZipChat. I can't come off as creepy anymore. And I had had only _one _freaking conversation. God, I was mad.

I turned off the light, jumped into bed, and buried myself under a bundle of blankets and pillows. It wasn't even dinner time but I had to clear my thoughts in bed.

.

**Roxas POV**

I had ended our chat. That Zero girl was weird, and Nami had to go and freak her out like that. But wait a minute…Zero had called her 'Nami'. Does everyone call her that? I was the one who had given her that nickname. Was it possible she knew of that nickname from school?

Would that make her a stalker? Nah, she couldn't be a stalker. She seemed like she really wanted to friend me. Obsession and stalking are two different things, right? Right?

I was too confused, I had to leave before Nami even returned. Tomorrow I would need to clear things up with Zero. Right? That she's confusing me and starting to scare me? Or should I ask to meet her? No, that's too dangerous though.

I didn't know what to do. So I headed downstairs to get a snack. I had to clear my mind.

**.**

***Author's Note* How'd you like this part? Throughout the episodes there will be frequent chats that will break through the normal dialogue. Now at Kingdrassi there's too much drama. Lea and Terra are in a war over being president of the school. Xion or '****_Zero_****' are coming off as too creepy towards the others, and looks like a total stalker when talking to Roxas on ZipChat.**

**Another thing is confirmed as of this chapter. Riku likes Xion. Xion likes Roxas. Roxas likes Naminé. Lea also likes Naminé. This will start some real conflict among the friends. Stay tuned, for next time Nami tries to figure out if Xion is Zero and will Lea finally man up and tell Nami how he feels?**


End file.
